Globes with geometer measuring devices are known to be decorative and to be useful as educational and scientific tools. Examples of such globe and measuring assemblies are shown by the prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,100,353 and 3,903,618 assigned to the National Geographic Society to which the present application for patent is also assigned. Other pertinent prior art is represented by Olson U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,993 and Fukal U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,418.
None of the patents of which applicant is aware discloses an indicia marked overlay assembly of transparent material shaped to closely overlay the globe surface and adapted to be removably and pivotally secured to the globe, the overlay assembly also having a pivotal longitude degree and time disk secured to the assembly at the pivot point thereof.